


Husband of My Dreams

by kristina121595



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina121595/pseuds/kristina121595
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxanne goes with her family to a small concert nearby. What happens when she starts to crush on the lead singer, Adam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

****I looked through my black shirts, trying to figure out what to wear to the concert. The concert was in a small park since the band wasn't well-known, every Thursday, each time with a different band. I slipped off my nightshirt, finally settling on my heart-shaped music note shirt, putting it on with a pair of jeans. I put my blonde hair into a ponytail, going downstairs and putting on my glasses.

"Are you ready?" My mom asked as she walked by.

"Yeah." I followed her out the door and into the car to leave for the concert.

 

I set up my chair next to my moms as the band set up around 7pm. Hooking the chairs sleeve around the back, I went to the other side of my mom and set up my sisters chair, who was at work. I sat back in my chair as the band grabbed their instruments and got in their places in the band stand. As they looked into the audience, I tilted my head. _They're all wearing sunglasses. Maybe because it's still bright out?_

 

Nope. As it got darker, they still didn't take off their sunglasses. _Are they trying to hide something? Be mysterious? Cause all it's doing is making me anxious. Why? Because I hate making eye contact with someone I don't know. How am I supposed to know if our eyes are meeting right now? Though it also makes me less anxious for the exact same reason. If I don't see his eyes, I won't be able to tell if he's looking at me._

 

I smiled at the intermission around 8pm, getting up to find my moms cousin, Ted. As we talked, I looked up to see the singer walking away. I shrugged, paying attention to Ted again.

"It was nice to see you again, Roxy." He smiled and hugged me. I just politely smiled and hugged back before letting go and walking away. Though I didn't get very far before I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry." I looked up, seeing sunglasses. _The singer._

"It's alright." He smiled.

I quickly walked away and sat in my chair, feeling my cheeks get hot from anxiety. _Good job, Roxanne._

 

My mom looked at me as we packed our chairs at 9pm. "I'm gonna go check out the merchandise table. Are you coming?" I nodded and hooked the chair around my shoulder, it in its sleeve. Following her to the merch table, I noticed the band surrounded by fans. An image of what happened earlier popped in my head and I looked down at my feet.

"If you keep looking at your shoes, you might bump into someone." I jumped slightly and looked at the somewhat familiar pair of shades. "Did I scare you?" He frowned.

"Kind of, yeah." I bit my lip.

"Sorry." He chuckled. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay from earlier."

I could feel my heart race and my cheeks get hot. "Y-Yeah. Are you?"

"Yeah." He smiled, his hands in his pockets He had on a black cap, his black hair underneath. "I'm Adam."

"Roxanne."

"Well, Roxanne, it was nice bumping into you." He smiled again and walked away.

My mom walked over. "Ready to go?" I just nodded and followed her to the car.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have big handwriting so it looks long when I write, but when I actually copy it over, it isn't that much. That's why my chapters and paragraphs always turn out short.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few weeks, we were back to seeing them at a different park. I set my chair up near the stage so I was in the front row, yet still under the tent in case it rained. My sister set my moms chair on the right of me, placing her own chair next to that. I sat as the intro for the band played, everyone clapping and cheering. _I'm gonna regret sitting so close to the speakers._  Adam ran on stage, once again wearing shades. _Damn._  "So during the show, I'm gonna go down by you guys and sit in one of your laps. I'm talking to you." He pointed in my direction before lifting his glasses and winking.

"He's talking to you." My dad poked me in the back with his cane.

"Shut up, no he's not." I blushed, looking down at my hands.

"Don't look away." I looked up to see Adam staring at me. Well, my direction. _Damn sunglasses!_

 

Adam hopped off the stage and my heart started to race. I leaned away as he got closer and he went to the lady behind me, sitting in her lap. Sighing in relief, I leaned back to the position I was sitting in. As he walked past, I felt his hand brush against my shoulder. My eyes slightly widened and I looked at him. He just smiled. _That boy..._

"Promise me something." He said as he got back on stage. "Let's have a fun time even if it r-a-i-n-s. Let's hope the weather-man can't spell." He chuckled. "That's what I do with my four-year-old." The chords to Centuries by Fall Out Boy met my ears, but I spaced out. _Four-year-old? But he looks like he's 20... Maybe he's married, too. Screw maybe, he probably is._  I looked up to see Adam staring at me... Well, my direction, still singing. He rose his eyebrow and I rose mine. The song came to an end and a guitar pick landed in my lap. My eyes traveled to the guitarist and he smiled at me. I slightly smiled back, tucking the pick in my pocket as another pick flew over my head to someone behind me.

 

We packed our chairs and I looked around for my notebook and pen.

"Looking for this?" A soft voice spoke behind me.

I turned and looked at Adam, who was holding my notebook and pen. "Uhm... Yeah..." I put my hand out and he handed them to me, softly smiling. "Thanks." I smiled slightly and left to catch up with my mom, my dad lagging behind as usual.

 

As I wrote in my notebook, my iPhone vibrated next to me, jerking me from my thoughts. A number popped up along with a simple _hi_. My eyebrow rose and I slide the notification to open it. "Who's this?" I texted, going back to writing about the band. My iPhone vibrated again as a picture came through. I nervously slid the notification, curious yet frightened at what the picture could be. Adams face appeared, his sunglasses off. _Chocolate brown eyes..._  I stared at the picture. _Someone could have just taken this and pretend to be him._

I jumped again as my phone vibrated for the third time. "Don't believe me?"

"Why would I?" _How could anyone get my number, including him?_  My thoughts traveled back to when my dad was lagging behind. _Could he...?_  FaceTime started to go off with the number appearing. I bit my lip and tapped _accept_ , making sure the phone was at an angle where I looked good, my heart racing at the thought of talking to anyone.

"Hi." Adam smiled.

"So it is you, huh?"

"I think so; let me check." He started pulling at his cheeks and I giggled. "Yup, it's me."

"Don't your cheeks hurt now?"

"A little." He shrugged. "But do you believe me?" I nodded. "Good."

"How um... How'd you get my number?"

"Your dad gave it to me."

I groaned, rolling my eyes, my heart pace slowly returning to normal. "Of course he did."

"So when will I see you next?"

My cheeks got hot. _Why did he want to know?_  "I'm not sure. Tomorrow, maybe?"

"Tomorrow? Already?" He rose an eyebrow, smiling.

"Yeah, tomorrow." I whispered. _Something changed in his voice, but I can't tell what. Did he not want me there?_  "Why, not want me there?" I half-joked, yet was curious.

"It's not that... I-It's just..." He looked around before the call ended. I shrugged and put my phone on its charger, going into deep thought before falling asleep. _Weird boy._


	3. Chapter 3

I smiled as we parked in a side street to see 7th Heaven again. I haven't talked to Adam since we video-chatted yesterday. My mom, dad, and I walked to the fest and over to the stage. We set up our chairs in the middle of everyone. People started pointing above my head, so I looked up to see a drone. _The hell?_ I tilted my head and stared at it, looking at the stage when the bands into played. They ran on stage, except Adam. _Where--_ My phone vibrated, interrupting my thoughts. "Are you here?"

I softly giggled and put my phone in one of the cup-holders in the chair. A few seconds later, he ran on stage, of course wearing sunglasses. Some people stood in front of me and I giggled as he looked around. The drone came back over and I looked up, sticking my tongue out.  
  
  


Towards the end of the concert, the band was tossing out glowsticks and a styrofoam stick that lit up. I frowned, the band only tossing them to people that were close. Someone tapped my shoulder and I looked up to see Dino, one of the crew members.

"Courtesy of Adam." He smiled, handing me one of the styrofoam sticks.

"Thanks." I smiled back, my heart racing and cheeks hot from talking. I don't like talking to people, shut up. I turned back to my mom to see her catch one. We looked at each other and laughed, having a mini-battle with them.  
  
  


We packed our chairs and I walked over to a friend I saw.

"Hey!" She smiled and hugged me, which I gladly returned. "I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Yeah, I--"

"Hello ladies." I turned and looked at Adam. He smiled. "Hope you don't mind me interrupting."

"You're the singer, right?" My friend, Maria, asked.

"Adam, hi." He smiled, hugging her.

"Maria." She smiled and hugged back, before letting go. "So what brings you over this way?"

"I thought you two were in line."

"Isn't the line over there?" I mentioned softly, pointing at it.

He looked at me before looking at Maria. "Woops. Well since I'm here, wanna chat?"

She shrugged and they chatted while I slowly took a few steps back. Adam looked at me. "Where are you going?"

"Home."

He nodded and pulled me into a hug. "Text me, alright?" _Well, at least now I know it really is him._ I nodded and he let go, letting me walk away.  
  
  


I laid in my bed, staring at my phone. "So what was earlier about?" I texted Adam after an hour of deciding if I should or not.

Not even a minute later, a text came back. "Earlier?" _That was fast._

"Yeah. With you and Maria."

"Oh. Well she's a fan, so I figured I'd say hi."

I wiggled my nose. "You had other intentions. I can feel it."

"Okay, maybe I did it to win some brownie points from your friend."

"I haven't seen her in four years, or more. We were just catching up. I'll probably never see her again." I giggled and waited for a few minutes. No reply. _What did he need brownie points for?_ I shrugged and put my phone on the charger, falling asleep as my head hit the pillow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you somehow get in contact with them, please, PLEASE do NOT tell them about this. I already had a bad experience with them that you'll see in chapter five. If they found out about this, I would die. Literally. The anxiety in here is real. I have really bad anxiety. So please don't do this.
> 
> PS: Their website is 7thheavenband.com


	4. Chapter 4

I set my chair up at the concert in the park, where I first met Adam. Although, today is a different band. It was a soul band.

 

"This song is for all those couples out there." The singer smiled as some couples got up when the music started.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up to see Adam. He softly smiled. "Would you like to dance?" He put his hand out.

"I don't know how to dance..." My cheeks got hot, heart racing.

"That's okay. Just follow my lead." He smiled, taking my hand in his and helping me up from my chair. I blushed more and smiled, following him to where everyone could see us. Thing is, I didn't really care. He showed me what to do and we slow danced until the song ended.

 

"Let's give a hand to the couple over here." The singer smiled, pointing at us. I softly giggled as people clapped and whistled.

"Good job." Adam whispered in my ear.

"You too. Wait, how'd you know I was gonna be here?" I looked at him.

He smiled and took my hand, taking me to the park nearby, away from the band. "Well this is where we met, so... I kind of, maybe, looked this up to see when it'd be next." He rubbed the back of his neck, looking away and blushing.

"Couldn't go four days without me, huh?" He blushed deeply and glared at me.

"So you didn't scare her?" I looked up, seeing one of the band members, and a little kid with black hair. _Must be Adams son..._

"Hey Mark." I smiled at the band member, before looking at the kid. "Let me guess... Jett?"

"How'd you know?" Adam rose an eyebrow at me.

"You're not the only one who does research." I winked and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

My dad parked in the senior citizen parking lot, us getting out and taking a few steps before a golf cart pulled up.

"Would you two like a ride?" A young lady asked.

"Sure." I smiled, getting on, followed by my dad. "Thank you."

"Of course." She smiled and drove us to the stage. "Have a good time!"

I smiled politely and got off, going to the front and setting up my chair. My dad set his next to mine and I sat down. As it got closer to the time of the show, people started to gather in front of the stage, in front of me. I groaned and set my notebook on the ground, standing so I could see. The intro started to play and I mentally cursed. _Speakers._  They ran on stage and Adam looked around, smiling when he was looking in my direction. _Those damn sunglasses._

 

At the end of the concert, I looked in my chair pocket to see I caught three picks throughout the hour of the concert. I grabbed my notebook and pen from the ground, packing my chair into its sleeve. "I'm gonna hang back. Can you take this to the car?" I handed my dad the chair and he walked away. Looking through my notebook, I went to the back cover and smiled, walking to the guitarist, Nick.

"Hey!" He smiled. I smiled a bit. "You're the one Adam is always talking about, right?"

"Uh... Maybe?" I softly giggled. "Can you sign this?" I showed him the inside of the back cover.

"Of course." He smiled, taking out a sharpie and signing, handing it back.

"Thanks." I smiled, making my way to the drummer, the one that throws the picks, then the one who's always shoeless. _Am I avoiding Adam? Maybe._  "Can you sign this?" I handed him the notebook.

"Sure! Anything in here?" He turned to where I was writing a story about the band. I quickly grabbed it and turned to the back cover, my heart racing.

 

After he signed, we ended up talking for a while.

"Hey!" I jumped and looked at Adam. He looked... _jealous? No, he couldn't be..._  "What's happening here?"

"Talkin' to Mark." I shrugged. "Oh, can you sign this?" I handed him my notebook.

He took it and silently signed the back before handing it to me. "Did you have fun?"

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Got three picks to add to my collection."

"How many will you have with these added?"

"About six..." I softly blushed.

"Six? Wow."

"Well this is my fourth concert..."

"Fourth? Do you stalk us that much?"

"Like how you stalked me?" I rose an eyebrow at him. He opened his mouth but my phone vibrated. I looked to see a text from my dad to say that we need to go. When I looked at Adam, he was frowning. "What?"

"When will I see you again?"

"Uh... Tomorrow, I think."

"Tomorrow?" He smiled wide, his eyes lighting up.

"Think you can wait that long?" I winked and walked away.

 

"So tomorrow?" I looked at my phone, also noticing it was almost midnight.

"Yes, tomorrow. Now let me sleep." I texted back, thankful my phone didn't vibrate again.


	6. Chapter 6

"There's nowhere to park." My sister, Katie, complained.

"How about we just get out here?" My mom shrugged and got out as we stopped at a red-light.

 _She's crazy._  I got out and grabbed my stuff quickly, walking to the area where the concert was.

 

We sat on the side of the stage next to a fence that blocked anyone from going near them. Richie, the one who throws the picks, looked over and waved. I smiled and waved back. He tossed a pick and a kid shoved me, taking it. _It's a little kid, they don't know any better._

 

 _Fuck. Kids. The kid kept shoving me and her parents don't care. Hell, the parents are drunk. I can smell it on their breath. If they do anything else, I'm leaving._ As if on cue, the guy next to me elbowed my side, which also shoved me.

"I'm gonna go find dad." I packed my chair and looked at the stage one last time, to see Richie and Adam staring at me. I just shook my head and walked away.

 

"Hey. Where are you?" I looked at my phone when Adam texted me after the the concert.

"On my way home."

"I don't get to see you?"

"You saw me before I left."

"Halfway through the concert?"

"Yeah. I sat in the car for the rest of the concert."

"Why'd you leave so early...?"

"I'll call you later." I put my phone down, getting motion sickness.

 

Around midnight, my dad pulled into the driveway. I got out and walked to the front door, unlocking it and walking in. I went upstairs to my room and took out my phone, calling Adam.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey... Did I wake anyone?"

"Nah, we're just relaxing. Why?"

"Well I told you I was gonna talk to you later."

"I figured you meant texting. We never chat on the phone."

"Anxiety. I hate phone calls but... I wanted to hear your voice." I whispered the last part. "Just talking, not singing."

"Well I'm flattered you like my voice that much." He chuckled and I softly blushed. "So why'd you leave early?"

"Some kids were shoving me to get picks and I got elbowed. I didn't want to stay long enough to get alcohol on me."

"Oh. I'm sorry that happened..."

"It's not like you could have done anything."

"I wish I could have... So when can I see you again?"

"Are you going to ask that every time I go to a concert?" I rose an eyebrow, even though he couldn't see.

"Yes. I saw you for a slight second today. And even when you do stay, I barely see you."

"Yeah well you're a singer. It happens. And I don't know. After today, I don't think I'm gonna go to a concert for a while now."

"So it could be longer than a week?"

"Yeah..." I yawned. "I'm gonna sleep."

"Okay... Sweet dreams, Rox."

"Night, Adam." I hung up and put my phone on its charger. _I really like him... But what does he think of me?_


	7. Chapter 7

My eyes flashed open and I got out of bed, running to the bathroom and emptying out whatever was in my stomach. I groaned and sat there after everything was out, or so I though. My stomach started churning and I leaned over the toilet, emptying it more. _What the hell could even be in my stomach? I barely eat._

"Roxy, are you okay?" My mom knocked on the bathroom door.

"Just fine." I sighed. When I felt better, I got up and flushed the toilet, going to the sink and brushing. I went back to my room and laid down, grabbing my phone to see if Adam texted me. _What? He's my only friend._

I smiled a bit when I saw a message. "Are you busy?" I went to respond when another text came through. "I mean, I know you said you didn't want to come to another concert for a while, but I still want to hang out with you..."

I softly giggled. "I'd love to hang, but I think I'm sick."

"Boo... Need soup or anything?"

"Neh. I'm just gonna sleep all day."

"Feel better, Rox, and sweet dreams."

"Thanks." I put my phone away and closed my eyes, falling asleep as my stomach started to churn again.

 

I groaned and rolled over in my bed, curling in a ball and holding my stomach. "I put a bucket by you." I looked up to see my mom, a bit blurry. "Just stay in bed all day, okay? Relax."

I nodded and grabbed the bucket, emptying my stomach. "Thanks, mom..." She nodded and walked out. I got my phone out and called Adam.

"Are you okay?" He answered after the first ring.

"That was fast... And I just woke up from a nap."

"That doesn't answer my question. Are. You. Okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It should be gone by tonight."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably a short chapter but it was hard to write this since the sickness actually happened.


	8. Chapter 8

Three days. It's been three days since I first threw up, and I still feel a bit sick. I reached over and shut off my alarm clock when it buzzed at 9am. Sitting up and stretching, I swung my legs over the bed and got up, going to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Are you up? You have to get to Torrid at 10!" My mom called up the stairs.

I spit out my toothpaste. "Yeah, I'm up!" I put my toothbrush away and stripped, getting in the shower. So today, there's auditions at Torrid to be their next model, and later today is a concert.

 

We pulled into a parking spot around 8pm, the concert starting at 8:30. Some tap dancers were dancing, for what I'm guessing they'll do for the next 30 minutes. God I hate tap-dancing and ballet, and the song YMCA. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate them for no reason. I used to tap-dance and do ballet, and at one of the recitals, we did YMCA. During one of the moves, my foot slipped and I fell. I jumped when my phone vibrated and looked down at it. "Meet me behind the stage. Dino will let you by." I tilted my head and got up when my sister wasn't looking, going to the stage. Dino smiled at me and moved the fence, allowing me through. Adam smiled and walked over, hugging me. I hugged back, resting my head on his chest as he swayed a bit.

"So how do you feel?" He rested his chin on the top of my head.

"A little better. The swaying doesn't help much." He stopped and I giggled. "But thank you."

"Think you'll stay the whole concert?"

"Doesn't seem like there's as much people who are drunk, but it depends on how I feel." I shrugged.

"Well I hope you stay. I want to go for coffee afterwards."

I looked up at him. "Coffee? In the summer?"

He rolled his eyes. "Point taken. I'll figure something out. Meet me back here after the concert." He let go and started to walk away.

"Wait. What about my family?"

He looked over his shoulder and winked, smirking. "I've got that taken care of." He ran on stage, starting "Shut Up and Dance." I giggled and went back to my chair as Dino walked away.

 

"Now before we start this next song... Can everyone move from the dance floor that was being used earlier?" Adam pointed to it. The people moved their chairs. "Roxanne, can you stand there?" I tilted my head but got up, walking to the middle of the wooden dance floor. "Hit it." He jumped off the stage without a microphone, walking over. Mark started singing Stereo Hearts and Adam pulled me close, dancing like we did in the park. He laid his head on my shoulder. "Feel alright?"

"Slight headache, but--"

"No, your anxiety." He lifted his head, looking in my eyes.

"Oh. Uhm..." My cheeks got hot and he chuckled. "I think that because I'm dancing with you, that I'm relaxed."

"Well I'm glad I can help with your anxiety."

"Hey lovebirds! The song ended!" Mark called.

I froze and Adam looked at me. "Go backstage. Take some deep breaths." He whispered in my ear and let go, running to the stage and hopping on it, lightly shoving Mark. I ran behind the stage and sat on the ground, taking deep breaths to calm down, but my mind just raced, thinking about what my sister and dad were thinking, and of all the eyes that were staring.

Jett walked over slowly and hugged me. "Don't worry."

I slowly wrapped my arms around him. "Thanks, Jett."


	9. Chapter 9

I sat at a picnic table in a park, Jett sitting on my lap, Adam across from us.

"Thanks for sharing your tea." I smiled slightly, his thermos of tea on the table.

"How'd you know it's tea? You haven't had a taste yet." He stared at me.

"You always have it on stage, which always has a tea tag sticking out... I don't think someone puts water in a thermos, and who would drink coffee while singing?"

"Okay... But is there something in it?" He rose an eyebrow. "If so, what?"

"Honey. It helps a singers throat."

"Wow, I'm impressed." He chuckled. I smiled a bit. "Are you going to have some? Your voice sounds as hoarse as mine."

"Well I like to sing along... And I don't have something to pour it in."

He shrugged. "Just drink from the thermos."

"Really?" I looked at him and he nodded. I smiled a bit and took the thermos, taking a sip. "That's delicious!"

He chuckled. "Yeah... You okay?"

I looked down. "No. My dad and sister were there. When I get home, they're gonna bombard me with questions and stares... I don't know if I can deal with that."

"...Do you not like your family?"

"Honestly? No."

"Why not?"

"My sister always makes fun of me... My parents are always yelling..." My voice cracked and I sniffled. "I just don't feel welcome there." Jett wrapped his arms around my neck, hugging me.

"Why do you keep going back then?"

"I don't know how to live without them. It's what I've been doing for 19 years. Besides, I don't have any money, or even a job. And I've applied everywhere!"

"Do you have any hobbies?"

"I like to sing and write, but I'm not good at either. Why?"

"Use one of those to make money. Get a gig, publish something."

"But I'm not good enough! I'm not good enough for anything or anyone!" I put my head in my hands, my arm around Jett.

A hand gently took one of mine. "Listen to me, okay? You are good enough. You're better than good enough, no matter what you do. Here, we don't have to talk about this, okay? What'd you do today?"

"I auditioned... To be a model for a store..."

"That's amazing! When will you hear anything?"

"Next year."

"Oh... Well I wish you luck, and hopefully we'll still be talking when you get the news." I softly blushed and took the thermos, drinking some more of the tea.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up, ready to grab the bucket I've been using to vomit in as my stomach churned, slowly letting go as my stomach calmed down. _I thought I was better._

"Roxanne, are you going to get up at all?" My mom called. "There's a concert at 7:30 and it's already 2 in the afternoon!"

"I'm up." I grumbled, getting up and going downstairs, going on my laptop. _Yesterday when I got home, my sister made fun of me, as always. My mom yelled at me then my dad. Now it just seems like another regular day._

My phone lit up and I looked down, seeing a text from Adam. "Hey. Are you coming tonight?"

"I think my family is, but I'm not. I really, really want to, though."

"Then why not? Is it because of yesterday?"

"Of course not! I just don't feel well again."

"Aw... I hope you'll feel better! I really want to see you."

I bit my lip. "We will see each other, trust me. We need to talk."

"That doesn't sound good... When will you see me next?"

"Two days, I think."

"I don't know if I'm excited or anxious."

"Try to be excited about seeing me, okay?"

"If you say so."

I sighed and put my phone down.

 

Around 11pm, my family walked through the door, smiling and laughing. _I guess they had a great time without me._ "How was the concert?"

"Good. Dino was looking for you." My mom sat. "He smiled at us then noticed something missing."

"Really?" I giggled.

"Yeah. Adam looked a bit sad."

I looked down and nodded. _Hopefully he isn't blaming himself for something he didn't do._


	11. Chapter 11

"You have to come with to see them! They're so awesome!" I smiled at my friends, having dinner with them. "They do a wide variety of songs. Bruno Mars, Queen, and even originals."

"Okay, we'll go." My one friend smiled, the other giggling. "When does it start?"

"7:30."

"What?! It's already 7:10!"

My eyes widened. "Shit! We need to go!" I stood and tossed our trash away, going to my dads car where he was waiting. My friends got in behind me and my dad started the car and pulled out, driving down the road.

 

We parked around 8 and got out, grabbing our chairs and running to the stage, trying to find a spot. We set our chairs down at the side of the stage and sat, just as they started the third song. Dino looked over and waved, smiling. I waved back. "That's Dino. He's the sound guy. I've been here enough that he knows who I am."

"Hey. Where's your notebook?" Dino asked when he walked over.

"In the car. I wanna enjoy this and relax." He gave me a weird look and walked away.

 

Adam ran over when the concert ended, hugging me. "What'd you want to talk about?" He let go, not noticing my friends.

"That's why I brought these two." I nodded towards them and took a deep breath. "I'm going on vacation... for two weeks."

"What?!" The colour drained from Adams face. "Two weeks without seeing you?!"

"We can FaceTime when I have internet, okay?" I looked over at my friends, who were just staring. "You two okay?"

"Well it's sad we won't see you for a few weeks, but... How do you know the singer?"

"I bumped into him a month ago. He decided to stalk me."

"You stalked me first! Besides, you're cute." He softly blushed, looking away.

I softly blushed. "U-Uhm... Anyways... I leave Sunday."

"This Sunday?!" Their heads snapped to me.

"Yeah..."

"Will I get to see you again?" Adam frowned.

"Maybe Saturday, but--"

"Please?" He pouted.

"Fine." I giggled.


	12. Chapter 12

It's Saturday and I'm scared to death. Maybe that's why I don't feel well.

"Rox, are you ready? It's already 7!" My sister called.

"Yeah." I sighed, putting my shirt on and going downstairs. The concert starts at 8:30 but it takes an hour to get there. My family wanted to see the band one last time, and I promised Adam.

 

I stood in a crowd of people, feeling better. Adam looked through the crowd, his eyes meeting mine and pointing. _Hey, no sunglasses._  He tossed a glow stick and I put my hand up to catch it. Some guy shoved me and caught it, walking away. _Okay, what the hell? That was uncalled for._  I sighed and looked down, not feeling well again. I grabbed my chair and moved through the crowd until I got to where there was a lot of space, which happened to be behind the merch table. _I hope someone doesn't try to kidnap me._  Someone walked over and patted my shoulder. I looked up to see an old guy, beer in hand. _Oh fuck._

"Hey. What are you writing?" He leaned over.

"Just a story." I answered, my heart racing.

"Good for you." He squeezed my shoulder and walked away. I took a few deep breaths. _Heart racing and not feeling well isn't a good combination!_  I shook my head and went back to writing.

 

Soon enough, the concert ended. The band walked off stage and waved at me before going to the fans, except Adam. He walked right over to me, holding a glowstick.

"I saw you got shoved, so..." He handed it to me.

"Thanks." I slightly smiled.

"Hey, are you okay?" He frowned.

"I don't feel good. Probably just my anxiety 'cause I'm scared shitless about tomorrow. And some guy tried talking to me."

He narrowed his eyes. "What did he look like?"

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter. I took care of it." I stood and gently took his hands. "You guys were amazing tonight. I may not feel well but I'm still glad that I came."

"Come with me." He smiled, pulling me to where the band was doing autographs. Fans surrounded us, asking Adam to sign things. Weird thing is, though, they asked me too.

"Can you sign my shirt?" A girl around my age asked.

"Yeah, sure." I smiled, taking Adams sharpie.

"A lot of us look up to you." She smiled, turning so I could sign the back.

"Really? Why?" I softly blushed, signing.

She turned and looked at me as Adam took the sharpie back. "Because you are friends with the singer of the band."

"All I did was bump into him. Here, try it." I smiled and gave her a gentle shove. She bumped into Mark and the two started chatting. _Bingo!_ I smiled more as other girls came over. After signing a few shirts and things, I waved and went back to my chair, packing it.

My family walked over, my mom raising an eyebrow. "So now are you actually one of them?"

I shrugged. "I guess."

"Good. Get us free stuff." She smiled. I smiled a bit and hugged my mom, who hugged back. _That went better than expected._

"Well we're gonna go home. Think they can give you a ride?"

"You're letting me stay?" I smiled as she took my chair.

"This is the happiest I've ever seen you."

"Thanks." I smiled and they walked away. Walking over to Adam, I hugged him from behind.

He jumped and turned to look at me, smiling wide. "I though you left?"

"Mom said I could stay as long as you take me home."

"Of course!" He grinned. "Oh! Here." He reached in his pocket, pulling out a blue sharpie and handing it to me. "You now have your own sharpie, so you don't have to keep stealing mine." He chuckled, handing it to me.

"Aw, but that was so fun." I teased, taking it and going to the fans, signing things for them and chatting.


	13. Chapter 13

I sat in the car on the way back from Florida. I haven't had contact with Adam since that concert.

My moms phone rang and she got it out. "Hello? Oh... Oh no... I'll have to ask  Rox about what she wants to do." She put her phone down and took a deep breath. "Roxanne... Fred passed away." _What?! But he was only four... My first cat, and he dies at an early age..._ "Do you want him cremated or buried?"

"I don't care."

"Want to see him before--"

I snorted. "No." _Why would I want to see my dead cat?_  Tears were piling up in my eyes but I didn't let them fall.

 

I sat for two hours in the car, trying to not cry. So far, I succeeded. I took a deep breath as my dad pulled into the driveway, my brother sitting on the porch, a bag and shovel next to him. _They're going to coddle me and that's the last thing I need right now. If they try, all the tears I've been holding in will fall._  I got out and opened the trunk, taking armfulls of luggage in. _Yes, I'm trying to be as distracted as much as I can, for as long as possible._

 

I opened my eyes the next day and looked around my room, slowly remember everything. _We're back home and my cat is dead._  I sighed and got up, going to the bathroom and brushing my teeth. The little clock chimed as it became 1pm. _Wait, 1pm?!_  I spit out the water in my mouth and stared at the clock. _Why did I sleep so late?!_  As a sneeze came from my nose, it dawned on me. _Fuck no. I can't be sick!_ I groaned and walked downstairs, straight to where the medicine was and taking the correct amount.

 

I sighed as a headache started. _Probably all the stress. School starts in a few days, and my cat..._  I shook my head and got out when the car parked, grabbing my chair and my dads from the trunk, my mom grabbing hers. We walked through the crowd, finding an empty spot on the side of the stage. _Can barely see anything, but at least we're here._  The intro to the band started and I held my head, it starting to hurt more. _This was a bad idea._

 

"Mom, I don't feel good." I looked over, about half-way through the show.

She felt my forehead and frowned, standing. "You're warm. Let's go home." She packed our chairs and helped me to the car. I smiled a bit and got in, closing my eyes. _I wonder what Adam really thinks of me. He's been friendly, but am I just looking too much into it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this was pretty much a useless chapter, especially since it skipped a lot (sorry), but my cat... I'm just so broken about it. Sorry.


	14. Chapter 14

My dad pulled into the park where the picnic was supposed to be and I looked around, noticing how empty it was.

"Well it starts at noon and it's 11:30... Maybe we're just early?" I offered.

"Maybe." My dad shrugged and we got out, leaning against the car.

Soon enough, a van pulled up next to us, the bands trailer in tow. One of the crew members got out and smiled at me. I smiled back, my eyes widening when Nick ran over and hugged me. "Someone's excited to see me." I giggled and hugged back.

"Yeah, but Adam will be more excited." He let go.

"Speaking of... Where's everyone else?"

"Am I not enough?" He pouted before chuckling. "They'll be here later." I nodded and smiled more, following him to the picnic table.

 

About half-way through, Mark and Richie showed up, both hugging me. Soon enough, they both let go and Richie walked away, Mark staying by me.

"Where's Adam?" I bit my lip.

"He should be here soon. By the way, thanks for hooking me up with that fan. We really hit it off."

I giggled. "Of course. Now, I see some girls who have been staring at you since you drove up on your motorcycle. Go meet them." I smiled and gently shoved him away. A pair of very familiar inked arms wrapped around my waist and I smiled more, relaxing against him. "Hey Adam."

"Hey yourself." He whispered, resting his chin on my shoulder. "When'd you get back?"

"Uh... About a week ago." I turned to face him.

"A week ago? And you didn't text me?" He frowned.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." I smiled a bit.

He smiled back and just kept holding me. I gently laid my head on his chest. "Y'know, I missed you." He put his head on mine.

"I missed you too. And now we get to hang out for an hour."

"But an hour isn't enough... Wanna come over afterwards?"

"I'd have to check with my dad, but other than that, I'd love to."

"I hope he says yes. Three weeks without seeing you, or having any contact for that matter has been terrible." He gently tightened his hold on me.

I softly giggled and let go, and surprisingly he did too. "Go hang out with your fans. I'll talk to my dad, okay?"

"But..." He pouted.

I shook my head. "This is their and your one chance to get to know one another."

"Fine." He sighed. "But promise me that we'll hang out later, okay?"

"Okay." I smiled softly. He kissed my forehead and walked away. _Did he just...?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Flickr, I uploaded pictures of the band. My username is kristina121595, but if you can't find that, search Kristina Murphy, and my profile picture is an orange cat.


	15. Chapter 15

I sat my chair down next to my moms, my dad on the other side of her.

"I wanna stand in the moshpit." She complained, looking at me.

"Seriously?" I rose an eyebrow. She nodded. "Fine." I smiled and walked to a clear spot with a good view. The band ran on stage and I smiled wide. _I may kind of know them but they still make my heart flip._  Adam started with an original song, walking over to my side of the stage, waving. I giggled and waved back.

 

Halfway through, my foot started going numb and I sighed. "I'm gonna go sit!" I tried telling my mom. She nodded and I went to my seat, getting out my notebook to work on my story. My mom came and sat next to me, laughing. "What's so funny?" I looked at her.

"After you sat, Mark walked over and was looking for you."

"How do you know?"

"Because he looked at me, then to where you were, and looked confused." She giggled. I smiled a bit and went back to writing.

 

After my foot felt better, I got up and went back to our spot in the moshpit, my mom following. Some guy in front of me started dancing and I laughed. My mom laughed and I looked up, seeing Mark watching me and smiling, but also seeing a mad Adam. _Well, I have someone to talk to before they beat their bandmate._

 

I walked over to the merch table after the concert, pulling Adam aside before he got to Mark. "Adam..."

"What?" He crossed his arms. "He was flirting with you!"

"He was being friendly! Besides, why does it matter if he was flirting with me?" I challenged, curious about his answer. He groaned and gripped my shoulders, pulling me close and kissing me deeply. My eyes widened before slowly closing. He slowly broke apart, still holding my shoulders. "...Wow."

"I thought I was being obvious." He cracked a slight smile.

"I uh..." I shook my head, even though I knew what he was talking about. "I'm a dense person."

"Obviously." He chuckled.

We stared at each other for a few seconds before I realised how quiet it was. I slowly looked to the fans and my parents, everyone staring with their jaws dropped. I looked to the band and they were all smiling, Mark giving me a thumbs up. _That little shit._  "He planned this." I looked at Adam.

"Huh?"

"Mark, you dipshit. He did what he did so that you'd confess... Well, you did something else, but you get it. He knew you'd get jealous."

"I was not--"

"Shut up, you were. Anyways, he knew it would lead to this."

"Who knew what?" Mark walked over, hands in his pockets and smirking. I looked over and lightly whacked him. "Ow! What was that for?!"

I smiled a bit and hugged him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He chuckled, hugging back.

"But next time, don't try that. Just say something."

"I'll take it into consideration, but probably not." He let go.

Adam smiled and gently pulled me close. "Do you want to come on tour with us? It kills me not knowing when I'd see you next."

"I'd love to, I really would, but I have college to go to."

He groaned. "When is the last day?"

"December 18th."

"What?!" He threw his head back and groaning before looking at me again.

"Then I can take the next semester off to be with you, okay?"

"Okay." He sighed.

"Now, I'm gonna go, and you stay and chat with your fans." He just nodded and kissed my cheek, walking away.


	16. Chapter 16

My phone vibrated next to me and I smiled when Adams name popped up with a text. "Hey. What are you doing today?"

"I was gonna see you later tonight... Why?"

"I wanna see you before the concert. Want to hang out?"

"Now?"

"As soon as possible, yeah. We've barely talked since... y'know. And it's making me anxious."

I softly giggled, thinking of the kiss. "Alright. Think you could pick me up?"

"Definitely. What's your address?"

I texted him my address and half an hour later, he pulled into the driveway. "Mom, I'm going out with Adam!" I called as I walked out to the car. I got in the passenger seat and buckled, looking over at him. My heart skipped a beat and I softly smiled, thinking about kissing him. "Hey."

"Hey to you too." He smiled. "Where should we go?"

"McDonalds?"

"If you tell me where it is." He chuckled.

I giggled and nodded, telling him where to turn. He pulled into McDonalds and I got out, walking in. "What do you want?" He asked as he walked beside me, pulling out his wallet.

"You're paying?" I looked at him.

"Well I was kind of hoping this would be a date."

"Okay..." I softly blushed. "And that means you _have_ to pay?"

"Yes." He chuckled. "I want to. Now order."

I bit my lip. "Can you?"

"Sure." He shrugged. "What do you want?"

"Tea... Small fries... And a burger." I smiled a little.

He nodded and went to the counter. "One tea, a soda, large fries, and two burgers."

I gave him a weird look and he just smiled, handing the money to the cashier. She gave him the cups for our drinks, brushing his hand with hers. He looked over at me and smiled, gently taking my hand in his. He walked over to the tea machine and I took my cup, filling it with sweet tea. He led me to a table after getting his drink and sat, him across from me.

"How can someone like her be with someone like him? He's so hot and she's so... not. And she's pudgy. He must be doing a dare or something. Poor guy."

I looked down and Adam lightly squeezed my hand. "Don't listen to them, okay Roxy? To me, you're perfect."

"But--"

He shook his head. "No buts. If you don't think you're as amazing as I think, that's okay. We'll work up to it." I just nodded. "Or you can think what you want, but I still lo-- like you." He shook his head lightly, softly blushing.

"Thanks, Adam," I whispered.

 

After the date, he silently brought me home.


	17. Chapter 17

I walked into Salernos and sat where Keith was going to play. Keith was the lead singer of Adams band before Adam took over. Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around, smiling wide when I saw those familiar brown eyes. Adam leaned down and softly kissed me for a few seconds before breaking apart. He sat next to me, his arm around my shoulders.

"I figured you'd be more happy to see me." I giggled.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm ecstatic to see you. It's been how long?"

"Uh..." I counted on my fingers. "5 months or more."

"See! We haven't even texted." He frowned. I looked at my phone to see we still had a while until Keith started. I stood and pulled Adam outside. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you." I shrugged and deeply kissed him. I could feel him grin as he kissed back, just as deep. His hands went to my hips and I wrapped my arms around his neck, my back pushing against the outside of the building. He slowly broke apart and laid his forehead on mine.

"I missed you so much." He whispered. "Your semester ended and you said you'd go on tour with me."

I bit my lip and looked down. "I uh... I got a job... So I can't go with you. I can't even stay the whole time tonight."

"What? That's so unfair, Roxanne."

"Unfair?" I looked at him. "I know we barely see each other but not everyone can do what they love. Some people, like me, have to work just to survive." I walked away and passed the band as they were walking to Salernos, and got in my car, starting it. Adam ran over but I backed up and left before he could stop me. _Did I overreact? Maybe. But he didn't have to say that it was unfair. Life isn't fair._


	18. Chapter 18

I walked around Con Alt Delete as Cinderella, feeling amazing about myself for once. My friends, Capri and Nia, walked around with me as people stopped us to take pictures and just going to different rooms. We walked towards a room that was playing music and I grinned as I saw people dancing.  
"Hey. Maybe I can find a prince here." I laughed, them joining along. Someone tapped my shoulder and I slowly turned around, seeing a guy dressed in a prince suit, but he was wearing a mask, yet I could still see his eyes. _Chocolate brown... No, it couldn't be._ He put his hand out, his other arm behind his back and bowing. I gently took his hand and he led me away from my friends. Turning to look at them, they gave me a thumbs up, recording me with a camera. I looked back towards him and he just smiled a little and started to slow dance, even though it was a fast song. I frowned, remembering those times that I slow danced with Adam. _Why'd we have to fight? Although, I mostly just yelled at him. Oh great, I'm a terrible person._ I looked down, the best I could with the choker on my neck. The prince put his finger under my chin and slowly lifted my head so I was looking in his eyes. _No, I know those eyes way too well..._ "Adam?"  
He slowly took off his mask and I heard my friends gasp. "I'm sor--"  
I hugged him tightly, my head on his shoulder. "I should be the sorry one."  
"How about we just forget the whole thing and just dance? Me and my princess." He grinned. I nodded and closed my eyes, slowly dancing with him. The song ended soon after and I lifted my head. He smiled and wouldn't let go.  
"Adam... The song ended."  
"I know."  
"Are you just gonna keep dancing?"  
"Yeah."  
"This is the last song" the DJ announced, playing a song from Frozen.  
"Nope." Adam took my hand, walking out. I laughed, following the best I could in my dress.  
"Adam, you're gonna make me--" my foot stepped on the bottom of my dress, making me fall forward.  
He quickly turned and caught me. "Don't lose your shoe." He whispered. He slowly stood me back up. I smiled a little and everyone was awwing, staring.  
"Oh get a life. Yes, the princesses found her prince... And she's not letting go." I smiled at him. He softly kissed me and people awed again. I flipped them off, but quickly gripped his shoulders when he dipped me.  
He slowly broke apart, but just by a few inches. "Do you trust me?"  
"Am I supposed to?" I giggled. He rolled his eyes and went back to kissing me. _My perfect prince._  
"Hey Adam, I think she forgave you. You can stop now." I heard. Adam groaned and slowly put me on my feet. I looked behind him and saw the rest of the band.  
"Do they travel everywhere with you?" I looked at him.  
"I told them not to... But I guess it's just part of the band boyfriend package." He shrugged, before staring at me.  
I smiled a little and tilted my head. "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"I never asked you to be my girlfriend." He frowned.  
"I figured with all the kissing..." I giggled.  
He rolled his eyes. "Sometimes your sarcasm gets in the way."  
"Yes, but that's why you like me so much."  
He sighed. "I guess... But you're also very cute, the other parts of your personality are amazing."  
"Are you gonna ask me to be your girlfriend, or propose?"  
"Girlfriend. Proposing comes later." He smirked. I blushed deeply. "Now, if you're all done with your sarcasm, will you go out with me?"  
"Yes." I whispered close to his lips before softly kissing him. He grinned and kissed back.  
"How many times will you two do that?" Mark groaned.  
"As many times as we want." I mumbled. Adam chuckled.  
"You do know there's a child here, right?"  
I broke apart. "Jett?" I looked behind Adam and smiled when I saw the kid. He ran over and I bit my lip. "Eh, screw it." I knelt down on my dress and he grinned, hugging me tightly. The doors opened and I shivered, it only being 25 degrees F outside.  
Adam took off his jacket. "Put this on." He handed it to me. I smiled and put his jacket on, smiling more at how it smelled like him. Jet went back to hugging me and I grinned, hugging back. "Okay, jett, we don't want her pretty dress to get too dirty." Adam chuckled and gently took Jett away. I slowly stood, making sure I didn't stand on my dress.  
"How about us?" Mark pouted. I giggled and walked over, hugging each of the band. Adam walked over. "So, please tell me you're wearing something under your dress."  
"Huh? Oh, yeah." I lifted the bottom, showing my jeans.  
He leaned towards my ear. "What about on top?"  
I smirked a little. "Nope." I whispered back, turning back to the band and chatting with them. "So how long will you guys be here?"  
"All weekend. Adam got hotel rooms for us in case he didn't find you today."  
"How did you know I was here?" I turned to him.  
"I uh... Maybe went to your house... And asked your parents..." He blushed and looked away.  
"Wow."  
"And they gave me some clothes for you in case you wanted to stay at the hotel." I grinned and hugged him, shivering again.  
He picked me up and I gripped his shoulders, shaking my head. "Aren't I heavy?"  
"Not at all." He smiled and walked to the elevators, taking me to his room. He sat me on the bed and walked to the door, closing it after Jett came in. I smiled and looked for my bag. Adam tossed it at me and I caught it, going to the bathroom. I slipped off the dress and put on my bra and a black skull shirt, hanging the dress over the shower rod. I walked out and Jett ran over. "More hugs?" He grinned. I laughed and picked him up, walking to the bed and sitting with my back against the headboard. Adam sat next to me with his arm around my waist, turning on the TV. I laid my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes and falling asleep with a smile on my face.


	19. Chapter 19

I slowly opened my eyes, smiling a little when I saw Adams face. "Stop staring at me." He mumbled, opening his eyes.

I blushed deeply and looked away. "I wasn't staring."

"Yes you were." He put his hand on my jaw and gently turned my head so I was facing him. He softly smiled and leaned over, connecting our lips and smiling more as our lips moved in sync. He slowly broke apart after a little. "Are you sure you can't come with me on tour?" He softly asked. "I know you have school and work, but--"

I smiled and pecked his lips. "I was only seasonal at work."

"But what about school?"

I shrugged. "I can always take the semester off."

"So... You'll come?" He smiled.

I pretended to think and he frowned. "Of course I'll go with you." I smiled, softly kissing him.

 

I smiled and got out of Adams car after he parked in my driveway. "I'll miss you." I leaned my forehead against his and he pecked my lips.

"I can't believe it's been four months already." He sighed.

"And in four more months, I'll see you again."

"Hopefully they'll go as fast as these past few have."

I smiled a bit and pecked his lips, waving goodbye as he pulled out. _I really don't want to spend time away from him, but I should get back to school._ I sighed, walking into my parents house.

"Did you have fun, Roxy?" My mom called from the kitchen.

"It was amazing. I got to see different cities, different people, and most of all, I got to be with Adam." I flopped on the couch,  smiling.

"Sounds like you're really happy with him."

"I am." I softly giggled, grinning at the thought of him.

"That's good." She walked over and handed me a plate of dinner.

"Thanks." I smiled at her.

 

I sat at McDonalds, listening to Adam sing in my earphones as I worked on my homework. Someone blocked the light and I slowly looked up. "Oh my god!" I paused my music and got up, hugging Adam. "What are you doing here?! You're not supposed to be back for another month!"

His arms wrapped around my waist. "We were in the area and I wanted to see my girlfriend. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all! I missed you so much!" I grinned and softly kissed him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short and terrible, and jumps around a lot. It's just a filler chapter, really. I'm having trouble writing. I am sorry.


	20. Chapter 20

I smiled as Adam held the door open to a fancy restaurant. Adam was wearing a nice suit and a blue tie to match my dress. "Reservation for 2 under Heisler."

"Ah yes, right this way." The lady smiled and walked away, leading us to a table near a window with a great view outside.

"Wow, Adam." I smiled at him, sitting. "This is amazing."

"The best for the best girlfriend on our two year anniversary."

"Can you believe it's been two years already?"

He shook his head. "I can't... I mean, I could spend eternity with you and still wouldn't be tired of you."

I softly giggled. "Wow, Adam. That sounds like--" My mouth closed shut as he got out of his chair and onto his knee. "Oh my god..."

"Roxanne Lee Dane, the first moment I saw you, I knew I had to get to know you. The more I knew, the more I fell in love. Even at the beginning, I knew I couldn't stay away from you for long. So, Roxy Lee, will you marry me?"

I put my hands on my hips and pretended to think. His face dropped and I giggled. "Yes." People around us clapped and he slid the ring onto my finger. He stood and softly kissed me, pulling me close. I shook my head and broke apart. "I'm hungry." He rolled his eyes and smiled, sitting back at our table.

 

I smiled as I held Alexis, Adam Jr. and Jett leaning against my legs. "When will daddy be on?" Adam Jr. frowned.

I smiled and ruffled his dark blond hair. "Shortly, dear." The all too familiar introduction played and the band ran on stage. Adam waved at me and the kids.

"Say hi to your daddy, you three." I smiled, helping Alexis wave. Jett and Adam Jr. waved at Adam and I smiled. _I love my life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END! I hope you enjoyed it! I know his was short but I've had the ending in my mind since I got the idea to write this.


End file.
